


Enjoy The View

by Sailorzeplin



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: Sorry this is just a crappy Drabble that’s basically a cheesy porn intro.Gifted to ralphstatortots because they’re my favorite fanfic writer rn and they’re doing the lords work





	Enjoy The View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ralphstatortots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/gifts).



> Sorry this is just a crappy Drabble that’s basically a cheesy porn intro. 
> 
> Gifted to ralphstatortots because they’re my favorite fanfic writer rn and they’re doing the lords work

When James finally decided to buy actual clothes, and not just wear the same four merch sweatshirts over and over again, he had been excited. Fashion had never been something he experimented with often, so branching out and trying new patterns, colors and styles was a new idea to him. And, as a plus, he’d finally be able to stop being bullied for his “shit clothing taste” by Alex, who really had the same taste as him so James thought the criticism was very unjustified. And when he had received the first hoodie he decided to show it off to everyone when they went to get drunk over at Alex and George’s flat. However, as was just his luck, he spilled all over it.   
“God now I’m going to smell like vodka all night.”  
“How’s that different from any other night mate?” Alex quipped, cheeky grin on his face.   
“Oh shut up you mug.”   
“Aw James don’t call me a mug. Here, give it t’me and I’ll wash it for you.”   
He gave Alex the hoodie, expecting to get it back before he left, but as the night progressed and they all got rapidly more drunk, James forgot he had given it to Alex, pursuing more important things, like seeing whether or not Will and George were shagging in the bathroom, or if they were both being violently sick.   
It turned out they were definitely shagging. But while he was figuring this out, he had forgotten about the hoodie, so it remained with Alex, and by the time James was climbing into an Uber to go home, Alex had already passed out drunk on the couch, unable to remind him to take it.   
~  
James and Alex were scheduled to record a video that day, so James headed over to his flat. He was glad he had been given a key, because both George and Alex were useless at hearing, and he’d end up knocking for ages. So he let himself in, yelling out a greeting.   
“Oi Oi if anyone is naked right now put some clothes on I’m here to record.” In the distance he heard George bark out a laugh, echoing down the hall. Alex’s room was silent, so James knocked lightly, but when he received no answer he opened the door. What he was greeted with was Alex, headphones on, staring at his computer, wearing a hoodie that hung off his shoulders and down past his hands. A hoodie that looked a lot like the one James bought. James walked over and tapped Alex’s shoulder.   
“Hey mate. Aren’t we supposed to record?” Alex jumped up out of the chair, which revealed to James that Alex wasn’t just wearing the sweater, he was wearing the sweater without anything underneath, which caused a shock of something to course through James’ veins. Alex however looked extremely ashamed.   
“Oh. James. I forgot we were-uh-uhm.” James had stood and pulled at the sweater, causing Alex to stutter, trailing off.   
“This is my sweater isn’t it? Why’d you put it on?”  
“T-this? Oh I uh-I forgot it was yours. Weird, huh?”  
“Alex. Don’t chat shit.”  
“That’s really why. That’s it.”  
James raised his eyebrow, crowding Alex a bit further, hands hovering by the shorter’s hips.   
“Oh? That’s it?”  
“Y-yeah. That’s all.”  
“Okay then. If you’re not gonna tell me why you’re wearing my stuff, I guess I don’t have to tell you what seeing you in it does to me.”  
Alex let out a squeak, eyes going wide.  
“W-what? No. I’ll uh. I’ll tell you then.”  
James smirked then, hands connecting with Alex’s hips then, sitting himself in the chair Alex was just in, pulling him into his lap.   
“Go on then.”  
“Oh. Yeah. Uhm. I was wearing this because… uh. Because it was yours and I uh. I wanted to…” Alex’s voice wavered, burying his face in James’ shoulder.   
“I wanted to, uh, well. I thought. I thought it was kinda… hot? How much larger it was. It reminded me of how,” Alex’s eyes fell to James’ lap “how much larger you are than me, like, in every aspect.”   
Christ, James thought. A possessive streak ran through him, and without thinking he pulled Alex into a kiss.   
“God Alex. Trying to kill me?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t wanna kill my boyfriend would I?”   
James froze at that because, oh, boyfriend. Alex noticed, and immediately backtracked.   
“Or uh. Or not boyfriend. You know, if you just wanna like, kiss and that’s it. Or if you, don’t like this.” He began to pull back, embarrassment and insecurity plain. But James pulled him back flush to his chest.   
“No uh. I think boyfriend sounds good. But right now, it would sound even better if we recorded, so we can finish and I can see what’s under this hoodie.”  
Alex let out a soft moan, scrambling to set up the recording equipment, James watching him as he went, enjoying the view.


End file.
